


libero protection squad

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, There Will Be Rarepairs, basically a libero group chat, im sorry, mostly rarepairs, with some crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: A libero chat group with the addition of memes





	1. Toyota: i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eric nyam!~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895065) by [suijin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin). 



> This is what happens when you love the liberos a bit toooo much and are a bit salty bc all the other squads have chatfics 
> 
> i made komigata a thing u can fite me

chat group: **libros!!**  
members: **noyaoyaoya** , **human** **espresso** , **bravry** , **birds** **of** **prey** , and **watery**.

_**7:34 pm** _

**noyaoyaoya** : guys guys we should add the other liberos to this

 **human** **espresso** : Ok sure

 **watery** : Do you know all of their skypes tho

 **noyaoyaoya** : prob

 **bravry** : I'll im you the ones I know, noya-san

 **birds of prey** : me too

 **noyaoyaoya** : k thx

 **noyaoyaoya** : i'll add them later

\-----

_**1:32 am** _

**noyaoyaoya** added **sakurai** , **sakunyam** , **taishi** , **Tsucchi** , **yamagator** , **akama** **snek** , and **Toyota** to the chat.

 **noyaoyaoya** : hi guys!!

 **noyaoyaoya** : this is a group chat for us liberos

 **human espresso** : WTF noya it's 1 am????

 **human espresso** : Go to bed for fuck's sake

 **human espresso** : Please I need my sleep

 **noyaoyaoya** : you can't tell me what to do

 **noyaoyaoya** : you're not my dad

 **human espresso** : I can't deal with your shit right now ok b y e

 **birds of prey** : ayyyy noya

 **noyaoyaoya** : watch him rollin

 **birds of prey** : watch him go

 **human espresso** : Damm i t

 **human espresso** : Just go you little shits

 **birds of prey** : k sry

\-----

_**6:27 am** _

**watery** : Noya

 **noyaoyaoya** : yes hi what's up

 **watery** : Your idea of later is 1 am??

 **noyaoyaoya** : ye ofc

 **noyaoyaoya** : what do you take me as

 **human** **espresso** : Dammit now I can't go back to bed

 **human espresso** : I blame you noya

 **noyaoyaoya** : thx thx

 **Toyota** : whaaaa

 **Toyota** : what's this why am i here who are you people

 **noyaoyaoya** : liBROS

 **birds of prey** : ayyy lmao

 **Toyota** : no but seriously w h o a r e y o u g u y s

 **noyaoyaoya** : i'm nishinoya yuu, second year from karasuno high

 **birds of prey** : komi haruki, third year, fukurodani

 **human espresso** : I'm Yaku Morisuke, third year from Nekoma

 **watery** : Watari Shinji, second year, Aoba Johsai

 **Toyota** : oo ok

 **Toyota** : i'm komori motoya, second year, itachiyama

 **Toyota** : nishinoya you're in the same sch as kageyama right

 **noyaoyaoya** : ye

 **noyaoyaoya** : aren't you the really tall libero

 **Toyota** : yes i am thanks

 **human espresso** : How tall are you

 **Toyota** : ehh 180cm i think?

 **watery** : Wow that's really tall!

 **noyaoyaoya** : le gasp

 **noyaoyaoya** : you are not part of the smol liberos blood!!!

 **Toyota** : um

 **watery** : To be fair some liberos are quite tall

 **birds of prey** : qUITE TALL you say

 **Toyota** : i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **noyaoyaoya** : OOHHHHH

 **birds of prey** : noya we have to accept him

 **birds of prey** : he may not be of the smol blood™ but he is of the meme blood

 **noyaoyaoya** : ACCEPTED

 **Toyota** : //wipes away tears

 **Toyota** : you guys....

 **human espresso** : What the actual fuck

 **human espresso** : Komori-san please don't let their idiocy get to you

 **birds of prey** : a bit too late for that don't you think

 **watery** : Oh yeah

 **watery** : Noya

 **noyaoyaoya** : yep

 **watery** : Is there someone called Kinoshita on your team

 **noyaoyaoya** : yes yes why

 **watery** : Um

 **watery** : This may sound weird but can I have his number?

 **birds of prey** : oooooooooh

 **noyaoyaoya** : k i'll im you

 **watery** : Thanks

 **Toyota** : oooh what's this i sense

 **birds of prey** : watari and kinoshita ohoho

 **Toyota** : kinowata

 **human espresso** : Can you guys like shut up for a bit

 **human espresso** : I'm preparing myself for another day of having to deal with lev

 **birds of prey** : oooo what happened

 **Toyota** : who's lev

 **birds of prey** : a really tall first year in nekoma

 **human espresso** : He's always distracted when I'm practising receives with him and can't stay still but when he's practising blocks with kuroo he seems focused??

 **human espresso** : That's just unfair

 **Toyota** : what about when he's practising with anyone else

 **human espresso** : Well his spikes are all right but not very consistent, so that's not counted, but other than with me he seems to concentrate a lot when practising

 **human espresso** : His receives are terrible so I have to practice with him but

 **birds of prey** : oooh yaku you should step up your mum game then

 **human espresso** : N O

 **noyaoyaoya** : what did I miss

 **Toyota** : yaku was complaining about his teammat lev

 **birds of prey** : t e a m m a t

 **noyaoyaoya** : ofc he was

 **human espresso** : Fuck off noya

 **human espresso** : Anyway, I'm off to morning practice now

 **human espresso** : Wish me luck

 **birds of prey** : good luck!!

 **noyaoyaoya** : glhf

 **Toyota** : good luck lol

 


	2. taishi: LLAMAS ARE FAKE GIRAFFES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> llamas are fake giraffes you can't convince me otherwise

_**1:11 pm** _

**noyaoyaoya** : ever wonder why llama is spelt with two ls and not one

 **Toyota** : not really

 **taishi** : LLAMAS ARE FAKE GIRAFFES

 **Toyota** : wha

 **watery** : Noya don't you have school

 **noyaoyaoya** : sCHOOL ISN'T REAL

 **taishi** : yOU aren't real

 **noyaoyaoya** : i

 **Tsucchi** : shots fired pew pew pew

 **sakurai** : Um hi? Who are you people?

 **noyaoyaoya** : hi hi i'm nishinoya yuu from karasuno

 **Tsucchi** : i'm tsuchiyu arata from johzenji nice to meet you

 **taishi** : minamida taishi from kakugawa here

 **sakurai** : Karasuno?

 **sakurai** : You know Sawamura then?

 **noyaoyaoya** : yep

 **sakurai** : Is he doing well?

 **noyaoyaoya** : yes ofc

 **watery** : I'm watari shinji from aoba johsai

 **watery** : If you scroll up you'll see more people who've introduced themselves

 **sakurai** : Oh thanks!

 **watery** : Np

 **noyaoyaoya** : tsuchiyu-san

 **Tsucchi** : you can just call me tsucchi but yes what's up

 **noyaoyaoya** : ok then tsucchi

 **noyaoyaoya** : you're from johzenji right

 **Tsucchi** : yes

 **noyaoyaoya** : ok please tell your teammate with piercings to stay the fUCk away from our managers

 **noyaoyaoya** : or else there will be consequences

 **noyaoyaoya** : cONSEQUENCES

 **Tsucchi** : lol ok i'll tell him

 **watery** : Your managers as in kiyoko-san and yachi?

 **noyaoyaoya** : yep

 **taishi** : i have no idea who you're talking about

 **Toyota** : sAme let's make a club

taishi: on one condition

 **Toyota** : what

 **taishi** : i get to be the leader

 **Toyota** : mmm fine

 **Tsucchi** : oh yeah about teru

 **Tsucchi** : the guy with piercings

 **Tsucchi** : you don't need to worry about him bc he already likes someone else lmao

 **noyaoyaoya** : oho?

 **Tsucchi** : but i'm not supposed to talk about it so shhhh

 **Toyota** : oooh who does he like

 **taishi** : are they from your team too?

 **taishi** : bc i know people who like their teammates

 **watery** : That's like my team too lol

 **watery** : A lot of them are in a relationship with each other

 **sakurai** : Even you?

 **watery** : Not me though

 **Tsucchi** : @taishi nah he's not on our team

 **Toyota** : ooooh

 **noyaoyaoya** : wata tell me who's with who quick quick i need to ship

 **watery** : I won't reveal much but here's the obvious one

 **watery** : Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san are dating

 **Toyota** : i have no idea who they are but !!!!!!!

 **taishi** : how did they get together lmao

 **noyaoyaoya** : yes tell us

 **watery** : Well

 **sakurai** : Start with "the legend begins in the twelfth century..."

 **watery** : ??

 **watery** : Ok anyway

 **watery** : Hanamaki-san said matsukawa-san left his shoes in his locker and he didn't know how to give them back

 **watery** : And I was like "don't you usually have some sort of pick up line or something?"

 **watery** : He said he couldn't think of anything so I said I'd help

 **watery** : Then later I followed Hanamaki-san to matsukawa-san's house but I stayed out of sight

 **watery** : Hanamaki-san rang the doorbell and got down on one knee with the shoes in his hands

 **noyaoyaoya** : wOWOWOW

 **watery** : Matsukawa-san opens the door and

 **Toyota** : aND??

 **watery** : Hanamaki-san goes

 **noyaoyaoya** : gOES??

 **watery** : "pRINCESS CINDERELLA I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THY SHOES"

 **noyaoyaoya** : oHHHHHHH DAMNN

 **taishi** : those are some skills you have there, watari-san

 **Toyota** : matchmaking skills

 **noyaoyaoya** : tEACH ME HOW i want to set up my teammates tooooo

 **watery** : I was just messing around though??

 **sakurai** : You sound like you could be the ultimate wingman

 **noyaoyaoya** : yeah!!!!

 **Toyota** : wingman eh

 **watery** : Um

 **taishi** : wingman watari!!!!

 **noyaoyaoya** : OOOOH GOOD ONE!!!

 **Toyota** : on it

 **Toyota** has changed **watery's** nickname to **wingman watery**.

 **wingman watery** : I

 **sakurai** : Sorry for not helping but they have a point

 **wingman watery** : I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **noyaoyaoya** : nO YOU CAN'T USE IT AGAIN

 

\-----

 

_**2:41 pm** _

**birds of prey** : 241

 **noyaoyaoya** : cANADIAN PIZZAAAAAAA

 **human espresso** : DAMMIT

 **Toyota** : lmao

 **wingman watery** : Just to warn you, they do this very sporadically

 **noyaoyaoya** : to be fair we don't do it every day

 **human espresso** : You better not

 **birds of prey** : roger

 **human espresso** : Watari what happened to your name

 **wingman watery** : Terrible things //shudders

 **birds of prey** : but watari please teach us your matchmaking skills

 **noyaoyaoya** : yEs please

 **Toyota** : why tho

 **birds of prey** : i want to set my teammates up huehuehue

 **noyaoyaoya** : same

 **noyaoyaoya** : esp capt and vice capt

 **human espresso** : Daichi and suga-kun?

 **noyaoyaoya** : yes ofc

 **wingman watery** : Is suga the guy with silver/grey hair?

 **noyaoyaoya** : mhmm

 **noyaoyaoya** : the other setter

 **wingman watery** : Ohhhh

 **birds of prey** : what what

 **wingman watery** : I think I've seen him hanging out with oikawa-san

 **noyaoyaoya** : wHAT

 **Toyota** : ooh drama

 **wingman watery** : Twice, I think

 **human espresso** : So what are you going to do, noya?

 **noyaoyaoya** : cri

 **birds of prey** : cri every tiem

 **Toyota** : ok but seriously though

 **Toyota** : are you sure you can get them together

 **noyaoyaoya** : maybe

 **human espresso** : Komori has a point

 **noyaoyaoya** : i'm like 99.9% sure daichi isn't straight ok

 **wingman watery** : What about the other 0.1%?

 **noyaoyaoya** : michimiya? kiyoko-san? idk

 **Toyota** : ok even if this daichi of yours isn't straight, what about that suga guy

 **wingman watery** : Didn't your manager hold his hand at one point during your match with shiratorizawa

 **noyaoyaoya** : tHAT'S NOT COUNTED

 **noyaoyaoya** : kiyoko-san held his hand he didn't do it himself

 **birds of prey** : but do they like each other tho

 **noyaoyaoya** : yes probably maybe 99.99% sure

 **noyaoyaoya** : but ryuu, chika, hisa, and kazu all agree

 **Toyota** : oh well

 **Toyota** : gl and hf at setting them up

 **birds of prey** : ye good luck noya

 **noyaoyaoya** : thx thx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story (wingman) watari told about mattsun and makki was by irl Makki!! (it was impromptu so cheers to makks)


	3. bravry: So I can blow people away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! For that, have a long(er) chapter :) Also happy (late) birthday to Komi and happy birthday to Hanamaki!! (and also happy Chinese New Year eve! so many celebrations lmao) Have a good cny!!

_**3:15 pm** _

**Tsucchi** : wAIT

 **Tsucchi** : sAKURAI-SAN

 **Tsucchi** : yOU WATCH SOUL EATER????????

 **sakurai** : My legend begins in the twelfth century...

 **Tsucchi** : i begin every morning with a cup of coffee

 **sakurai** : I continue the day with afternoon tea

 **Tsucchi** : and at night,

 **akama snek** : beer? booze? some sort of alcohol maybe??

 **Tsucchi** : bAKAME

 **sakurai** : It should be obvious that I start my nights by changing into my pajamas

 **akama snek** : ayyyyy lmao

 **sakurai** : ???

 **Tsucchi** : you watch it too????

 **akama snek** : bAKAME

 **akama snek** : of course i do

 **Tsucchi** : ok ok ok but

 **Tsucchi** : deathstar

 **Tsucchi** : think about it

 **sakurai** : What about blacktsuba

 **Tsucchi** : she's his weapon it's ok

 **akama snek** : even better

 **akama snek** : souldeathstar

 **Tsucchi** : oooooh

 **sakurai** : What about soma?

 **Tsucchi** : pLease no

 **sakurai** : Lol ok

 **sakurai** : But why not blacktsuba

 **Tsucchi** : because...

 **akama snek** : liztsuba!!!

 **sakurai** : Ohhhh

 **Tsucchi** : oh who are you btw

 **akama snek** : akama sou, second year, nohebi

 **bravry** : Nohebi???

 **akama snek** : yes why

 **bravry** : Is kuguri-san doing well?

 **akama snek** : i think so

 **akama snek** : does he know you?

 **bravry** : Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself

 **bravry** : Shibayama Yuuki, first year from nekoma! Nice to meet you

 **akama snek** : oooh that smol first year libero who was switched in when your other libero got hurt?

 **bravry** : Mhmm

 **sakurai** : Shibayama, is it?

 **bravry** : Yes

 **Tsucchi** : aww you guys seem cute together haha

 **bravry** : Um

 **sakurai** : But as friends haha

**Tsucchi: ye**

**akama snek** : ... he's still here, you know

 **bravry** : Um

 **bravry** : I suddenly have something important to tend to!!

 **bravry** : Goodbye!

 **Tsucchi** : aaaand he's off

 **sakurai** : The two of them tho

 **akama snek** : don't tease him

 **Tsucchi** : admit it akama you agree

 **akama snek** : well,

 **akama snek** : i mean

 **akama snek** : i guessTsucchi: hAh

 **Tsucchi** : hAh

 **Tsucchi** : can't beat deathstar tho

\------------

_**4:20 pm** _

**birds of prey** : ayyyyy lmao

 **taishi** : wha

 **Tsucchi** : ayyyyyyyyy 420

 **taishi** : oh

 **taishi** : dammit

 **sakunyam** : hi hi

 **birds of prey** : heeeeey

 **Tsucchi** : hii

 **Tsucchi** : who're you?

 **sakunyam** : sakunami kosuke, second year libero from dateko

 **birds of prey** : welcomeeeeeee

 **taishi** : to the trashcan

 **sakunyam** : what

 **yamagator** : gUYS I ACCIDENTALLY FACEPALMED MY NUTELLA SANDWICH IN MY FACE

 **yamagator** : sHIT w r o n g g r o u p

 **birds of prey** : LMAOOOOOOO

 **birds of prey** : tell us the whole story quick quick

 **Tsucchi** : ye do it

 **yamagator** : uh ok

 **yamagator** : k so you guys know that chocolate spread thing called nutella right

 **birds of prey** : ye

 **yamagator** : so basically i put it on a slice of bread and had the bread on my hand bc i was lazy to get a plate

 **taishi** : //munches popcorn

 **yamagator** : then my roommate said something ridiculous and i facepalmed the bread into my face

 **birds of prey** : s L O W C L A P

 **Tsucchi** : k so now that's over

 **Tsucchi** : who are you?

 **yamagator** : i'm yamagata hayato, third year libero from shiratorizawa

 **birds of prey** : oooo

 **birds of prey** : the school we apparently have complete victory over, according to bokuto

 **Tsucchi** : wait why

 **birds of prey** : i overheard bokuto telling a kouhai from karasuno that they better beat shiratori so that he'll have complete victory over them because he had complete victory over karasuno

 **birds of prey** : and they beat you, soooo

 **yamagator** : i don't think that's how it works

 **taishi** : lolol

 **birds of prey** : soooo yams and saku

 **birds of prey** : you guys know who we are right

 **sakunyam** : yep

 **yamagator** : why am i yams

 **birds of prey** : well wHy not

 **yamagator** : fair enough

 **Tsucchi** : wait if you facepalmed a nutella sandwich in your face, shouldn't your face be really chocolatey

 **yamagator** : well ye

 **yamagator** : i tried licking it off

 **yamagator** : it didn't work

 **birds of prey** : lolololol

 **sakunyam** : guyssss help me

 **taishi** : what what

 **sakunyam** : k so you're all my senpai right because i'm first year

 **sakunyam** : and senpais are supposed to help their kouhais

 **Tsucchi** : we'll help either way but yes what

 **sakunyam** : what do you do when you kind of maybe like someone in the same team as you but don't know if they like you back?

 **taishi** : ooooh cliche shit right here

 **sakunyam** : help me pleaseee

 **yamagator** : i would just wait and see what happens

 **yamagator** : ie. see how our relationship plays out and then maybe? act from there

 **birds of prey** : depends on what the guy is like though

 **birds of prey** : maybe he'll be really accepting?

 **taishi** : how do you know it's a guy

 **Tsucchi** : saku said someone in the same team as in same vb team

 **taishi** : right ok

 **sakunyam** : he's really nice and loud and cheerful and stuff?

 **taishi** : i don't know much about relationships and all that so my advice is to go with your gut

 **taishi** : or heart

 **taishi** : whichever seems better

 **sakunyam** : ahhhh i'm scared

 **yamagator** : just make sure whatever you do, you're not overly uncomfortable when you do it

 **birds of prey** : mmm listen to dis smart boi

 **yamagator** : thanks???

 **birds of prey** : ^^

 **sakunyam** : ahhhh thanks guys

 **sakunyam** : i'll tell you how it goes tomorrow

 **Tsucchi** : good luck!!!

 **taishi** : good luuuuuuuuck

 **sakunyam** : thanks guysss

\------------

**_5:16 pm_ **

**noyaoyaoya** : OH MY GOD

 **birds of prey** : WHAT

 **noyaoyaoya** : I LEFT MY COOKIES IN THE OVEN

 **birds of prey** : YOU LEFT YOUR COOKIES IN THE OVEN???

 **noyaoyaoya** : I LEFT MY COOKIES IN THE OVEN!!!!!

 **birds of prey** : AHHHHHH

 **noyaoyaoya** : AHHHHHHH

 **birds of prey** : AHHHHHHHH

 **noyaoyaoya** : AHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **akama snek** : what

 **Toyota** : lolol

 **birds of prey** : ewwww they taste badddddd

 **noyaoyaoya** : yuckkkk

 **yamagator** : cmon guys, stop mucking around

 **yamagator** : we only have five more minutes before our show's on

 **noyaoyaoya** : oH MY GOD

 **birds of prey** : there's not enough time!!!

 **noyaoyaoya** : there's always time for a sooooong

 **yamagator** : time is a tool you can put on the wall

 **birds of prey** : or wear it on your rizd

 **noyaoyaoya** : the past is far behind us

 **yamagator** : the future doesn't exist

 **akama snek** : oh

 **noyaoyaoya** : what's the time?

 **yamagator** : it's quarter to nine!!!

 **birds of prey** : time to have a bath

 **noyaoyaoya** : what do you mean???

 **yamagator** : we're already clean!!!

 **birds of prey** : scrub scrub scrub till the water's bROWN

 **Toyota** : lmaooo

 **noyaoyaoya** : time is a ruler to measure the day

 **birds of prey** : it doesn't go backwards, only one way

 **yamagator** watch it go fast like a merry go round

 **akama snek** : whaaaa

 **birds of prey** : going so fast like a merry go round

 **yamagator** : let's go on a journey

 **noyaoyaoya** : a journey through tiME

 **birds of prey** : a time that's changing all the tIMe

 **Toyota** : <https://youtu.be/vtkGtXtDlQA>

 **yamagator** : it's time to go to tIME

 **noyaoyaoya** : i forgot the rest lol

 **birds of prey** : me too

 **akama snek** : um??? what's this??

 **yamagator** : wATCH ITTTT

 **birds of prey** : yE DO IT

 **noyaoyaoya** : jUST DO IT

 **birds of prey** : DON'T LET YOUR MEMES BE DREAMS

 **yamagator** wHAT aRe yoU wAiTInG FOr

 **birds of prey** : mAKe yoUR mEMeS cOme truE

 **akama snek** : ??????

 **Toyota** : just go lololol

 **akama** **snek** : ok??

 **akama** **snek** : see u guys in a bit i guess lol

 **Toyota** : if anything happens to him it's not my fault

 **birds** **of** **prey** : wHA

 **noyaoyaoya** : wowowowoww unfair much

 **Toyota** : life is unfair

 **yamagator** : like youuuu

 **Toyota** : nahhh mate i'm pretty fair

 **yamagator** : i

 **birds of prey** : lololol

 **noyaoyaoya** : ooooh burn

 **yamagator** : ok but now that you mention it

 **yamagator** : i haven't actually seen most of you in real life

 **noyaoyaoya:** except me and water

 **noyaoyaoya** : i mEan watari

 **birds** **of prey** : LMAOO WATER

 **Toyota** : i think I've seen some tokyo bois before??

 **Toyota** : idk i can't remember

 **noyaoyaoya** : i saw you before tho lolol

 **yamagator** : noya you've seen most of the people here right

 **noyaoyaoya** : i think so

 **noyaoyaoya** : you, komi, komori, watari, shibayama, yaku, sakunami, sakurai, tsuchiyu, and minamida

 **noyaoyaoya** : not akama tho

 **noyaoyaoya** : only yaku and shiba have seen him

 **yamagator** : speaking of akama

 **birds** **of** **prey** : he should be back soon

 **Toyota** : 3

 **birds of prey** : 2

 **akama snek** : AHHHHHH MY EARS MY EYES WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT

 **noyaoyaoya** : 1

 **yamagator** : here he is

 **akama snek** : I BLAME YOU KOMORI

 **birds of prey** : hAH BEAT THAT

 **Toyota** : dammit and i wasn't taking the blame

 **akama snek** : i xant evwm?????

 **akama snek** : asdfhjk

 **yamagator** : ...you broke him

 **birds of prey** : are you legit ok tho

 **noyaoyaoya** : he's not answering???

 **yamagator** : komori your fault

 **Toyota** : heyyyyyy >:(

 **akama snek** : oi what did you guys do to akama

 **noyaoyaoya** : ask komori

 **akama snek** : komori what did you do to akama

 **Toyota** : who are you first of all???

 **akama snek** : i'm akama's teammate numai kazuma

 **akama snek** : now what did you do to him

 **Toyota** : i just sent him a link to watch a video that's allll

 **akama snek** : then why's he lik

 **noyaoyaoya** : lik waht

 **akama snek** : dammit sorry he took my phone

 **akama snek** : ahhhhhh i'm fine pls don't worry abt me

 **akama snek** : he's just a bit protective of his kouhais

 **birds of prey** : "a bit"

 **Toyota** : im sorry sry sry sry sryyyyy

 **yamagator** : woW So sInCeRE

 **birds of prey** : lolol

 **akama snek** : don't apologise pls

 **Toyota** : k

 

 **akama** **snek** : ok let's just pretend that didn't happen

 **Toyota** : good idea

 **noyaoyaoya** : wait what didn't happen

 **yamagator** : pretend what didn't happen?

 **birds of prey** : ayyyy lmao

\------------

_**6:27 pm** _

**Tsucchi** : ooooooh what happened when i was gone

 **sakunyam** : skr

 **bravry** : What's that???

 **sakunyam** : senpai kouhai relationship

 **Tsucchi** : you suuuure that was it

 **human espresso** : You just made that up didn't you

 **sakunyam** : whaaaaaa noooo

 **wingman watery** : Skr... That's interesting...

 **human espresso** : Very

 **Tsucchi** : k but like kaneki and hide right

 **human** **espresso** : NO

 **bravry** : Oh you shouldn't mention tokyo ghoul around yaku-san

 **wingman** **watery** : Why not

 **bravry** : Lev watched it some time ago and when kuroo-san said "let's go home" to kemma, lev just stood there

 **bravry** : He just stood there

 **sakunyam** : and then?

 **bravry** : He just

 **bravry** : S t o o d t h e r e

 **Tsucchi** : that's it???

 **bravry** : Mhmm

 **human** **espresso** : He didn't respond even though I yelled at him

 **Tsucchi** : lolol

 **human** **espresso** : I had to wait like ten minutes before I could lock up because kuroo and kai had to go

 **bravry** : That's just the start of it

 **wingman** **watery** : Oh wow

 **human** **espresso** : DoN'T finish the story ok

 **bravry** : Ok

 **Tsucchi** : but seriously kaneki and hide okkkk

 **human** **espresso** : nO

 **sakunyam** : lololol

 **wingman** **watery** : Speaking of anime

 **wingman** **watery** : Wouldn't it be cool if we could bend elements?

 **human** **espresso** : Avatar isn't an anime watari

 **wingman** **watery** : Yeah but it would be cool right

 **bravry** : Yeah!!

 **sakunyam** : mmm i would want to be a water bender haha

 **wingman** **watery** : Same tbh

 **Tsucchi** : i'd be like an earth bender or smth

 **human** **espresso** : Well since you all are choosing

 **human espresso** : I'd be an earth or fire bender

 **sakunyam** : what about shiba?

 **bravry** : Well

 **bravry** : I'd probably an air bender

 **bravry** : So I can blow people away

 **Tsucchi** : oHHHH nice oneee

 **sakunyam** : lololol

 **human espresso** : Mainly kuguri you mean

 **bravry** : Um

 **wingman watery** : Only kuguri you mean

 **bravry** : Uhhhhh

 **bravry** : No?????

 **Tsucchi** : awww tsun baby

 **sakunyam** : oh he's not tsun come on

 **bravry** : Uhhh I'll take my leave now!!

 **bravry** : Bye!!!!!

 **wingman watery** : Wait but yaku

 **wingman watery** : Isn't kuguri from nohebi

 **human espresso** : Ye that snek sch

 **wingman watery** : And you're ok with it?

 **human espresso** : Why wouldn't I be

 **Tsucchi** : i feel like i'm missing out some info

 **sakunyam** : apparently nohebi is cunning and uses tricks to gain points

 **sakunyam** : idk how true that is tho

 **human** **espresso** : Wellllll

 **human** **espresso** : We won the match in the end

 **human** **espresso** : And kuroo's the only one who actually dislikes nohebi

 **human** **espresso** : So ye I don't mind

 **sakunyam** : wise words from Mother™

 **human** **espresso** : wHAt

 **wingman** **watery** : Ooooh don't call him that

 **wingman** **watery** : He gets really mad

 **Tsucchi** : lololol

 **sakunyam** : why does this kuroo dislike nohebi tho

 **Tsucchi** : and who's kuroo

 **human** **espresso** : Kuroo is my team captain

 **human** **espresso** : And he dislikes nohebi bc of their captain, daishou

 **Tsucchi** : but why tho

 **human** **espresso** : Idk I wasn't listening to kuroo

 **sakunyam** : lolol

 **wingman** **watery** : Guys helpp

 **Tsucchi** : shoot

 **wingman** **watery** : Ok not really help for me but for my friend

 **wingman** **watery** : He asked me how to ask someone out on a date but like as friends?

 **Tsucchi** : ooooh

 **Tsucchi** : you could just like ask if they want to hang out

 **sakunyam** : or be awkward and say "hey let's go on a date but as friends"

 **human** **espresso** : Or "hey we should meet up sometime"

 **wingman** **watery** : Ok let me tell him

 **Tsucchi** : or like invite another person and all go out together

 **human espresso:** Wouldn't that be awkward since he wants it to be just the two of them

 **sakunyam:** oh and then he could say "sorry they couldn't show up so it's just us"

 **human espresso:** Cliche much

 **wingman watery:** but i kinda like the person

 **wingman watery:** Is what he said

 **Tsucchi:** ooooooh

 **human espresso:** But he wants to go out with them just as friends right

 **wingman watery:** I think that's what he means yeah

 **sakunyam:** then just ask them if they want to hang out sometime

 **Tsucchi:** or like hang out with them to do homework

 **Tsucchi:** have like a study session

 **wingman watery:** Ok thanks guyss

 **human espresso:** Welcome

 **sakunyam:** npp

 **Tsucchi:** glhf to your friend!!

 **wingman watery** : Thanks!!

 


	4. birds of prey: :3c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back after a while,,,, a long while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry i disappeared for like,, ever and ik im late for yaku's bday but!! nvm also hbd sg 52 yrs!!

**0:0am**

**noyaoyaoya** : hAPPY BIRTHDAY YAKU-SAN

 **noyaoyaoya** : ILY

 **noyaoyaoya** : SHIT UM

 **noyaoyaoya** : I MEAN

 **noyaoyaoya** : THAT WASNTM E

  
**3:04am**

 **human espresso** : thanks but pls dont spam at an ungodly hour

 **human espresso** : ilyt

 

**7:46am**

**noyaoyaoya** : what

 

**9:27am**

**birds of prey** : happy birthday yaku!!! 1yr older but 0cm taller :""")

 **human espresso** : fuc you

 **Toyota** : ouch that burn tho

 **sakunyam** : happy birthday!!

 **Tsucchi** : hbd!!

 **Wingman Watery** : happy birthday!!

 **human espresso** : thanks guys :")

 **noyaoyaoya** : omg yaku used a smiley

 **human espresso** : you say that like ive never used one before

 **noyaoyaoya** : i like trains

 **Wingman Watery** : not this again please

  
**11:07pm**

 **birds of prey** : guys what kind of tea do you like

 **human espresso** : chinese tea maybe green or chrysanthemum

 **yamagator** : english tea is good

 **noyaoyaoya** : ahem

 **human espresso** : oh no not again

 **noyaoyaoya** : dID you know that actually china and india are the mass producers of tea?? so when england colonised india and left they t 0 0 k tea plants from india and brough them back to england and then called it "english breakfast tea"

 **yamagator** : wow

 **yamagator** : that was,,, a lot

 **birds of prey** : the more you know

 **birds of prey** : noya what about you what tea do you like

 **noyaoyaoya** : chai tea

 **yamagator** : uh

 **human espresso** : noya you dumbass chai literally means tea

 **noyaoyaoya** : holy shit i didnt know that

 **human espresso** : so you like tea tea

 **noyaoyaoya** : tea tea

 **yamagator** : tt

 **birds of prey** : oh like that song by twice

 **noyaoyaoya** : yEs twice is gr9

 **noyaoyaoya** : tzuyu is bae

 **Toyota** : hello family

 **human espresso** : new phone who dis

 **Toyota** : im wo u n de d

 **human espresso** : good

 **Toyota** : ouch²

 **birds of prey** : komori what tea do you like

 **Toyota** : hmmm

 **Toyota** : i like red tea

 **Toyota** : green tea

 **Toyota** : but most of all

 **Toyota** : i like supremetea!!

 **Toyota** **:** being the #1 libero and all

 **noyaoyaoya** : .

 **noyaoyaoya** : yeah but your eyebrows tho

 **Toyota** : excuse you my eyebrows are fabulous

 **yamagator** : you forgot to mention that you are also very saltea

 **birds of prey** : bURN

 

  
**2:15pm**

 **noyaoyaoya** : fokin gerald

 **Wingman Watery** : what

 **birds of prey** : dUDE

 **birds of prey** : you cant just do that

 **noyaoyaoya** : uR nOt mY daD!!1!1

 **noyaoyaoya** : but anyway

 **noyaoyaoya** : get off our island gerald!!1!1!11

 **human espresso** : nOYA STOP ATTACKING GERALD

 **noyaoyaoya** : :(

 **human espresso** : no

 **sakunyam** : who is gerald??? why is he being attacked???

 **noyaoyaoya** : gERALD

 **human espresso** : noya dont you dARE

 **noyaoyaoya** : fine

 **noyaoyaoya** : (hes a sea lion from finding dory who should just eAt hIS dAmn bUcKet)

 **Toyota** : off! off! off!!!!

 **noyaoyaoya** : omg yes

 **human espresso** : shit not you too

 **Toyota** : :3c

 **human espresso** : holy shit do you know how done i am with that face

 **human espresso** : kuroo uses it aLL THE TIME

 **birds of prey** : :3c

 **Toyota** : :3c

 **Wingman Watery** : :3c

 **human espresso** : wATARI I TRUSTED YOU

 **Wingman Watery** : sorry the memes made me do it

 **noyaoyaoya** : :3c

 **human espresso** : fuck you guys

 **Toyota** : gerald sucks

 **human espresso** : nO STOP ATTACKING HIM

 **noyaoyaoya** : >:3c

 **human espresso** : ughhhhhh

 

**3:18pm**

**sakurai** : does anyone still play pokemon go??

 **yamagator** : more like pokemon go fUck yourself

 **noyaoyaoya** : pokemon go away

 **birds of prey** : noya stop attacking everything u meet

 **noyaoyaoya** : u cant tell me waht to do >:(

 **sakurai** : so im taking that as a no??

 

  
**4:20pm**

 **human espresso** : noya komi you better not

 **noyaoyaoya** : im going over

 **human espresso** : wHAT

 **Toyota** : :3c

 **akama snek** : ohoho

 **human espresso** : noya what??

 **human espresso** : ????

 **Toyota** : :3c

 **akama snek** : :3c

 **human espresso** : sTop

 **noyaoyaoya** : open up im almost there

 **human espresso** : shit i think i see you

 

  
**4:52pm**

 **noyaoyaoya** : woaaah i didnt know yaku had glasses

 **bravry** : Really? I've never seen him wear them before

 **human espresso** : yeah theyre just reading glasses

 **human espresso** : also noya i am rig ht her e

 **noyaoyaoya** : oH

 **noyaoyaoya** : if your glasses had a really high degree

 **human espresso** : oh no

 **noyaoyaoya** : does that mean you have a masters degree????

 **yamagator** : holy sh i t

 

**5:43pm**

**yamagator** : guys should i get a bird

 **birds of prey** : yES

 **birds of prey** : dO IT

 **birds of prey** : I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO

 **yamagator** : dont you already love me tho??

 **Tsucchi** : o shiiiiit

 **birds of prey** : :3c

 **yamagator** : ok so i might get one? bc my local store just called up and said they were getting in some babies tmr

 **birds of prey** : take lots of pics!!! i love baby birbs

 **Wingman Watery** : isnt bokuto-san enough?

 **Tsucchi** : whats with all these burns damn

 **birds of prey** : what will you name the birb

 **yamagator** : tbh i hadnt thought of any names

 **noyaoyaoya** : rOLLING THUNDER NAME IT ROLING THUNDER

 **human espresso** : nOYA NO

 **yamagator** : thanks but ill pass;;

 **Tsucchi** : how bout excalibur

 **yamagator** : yknow what

 **yamagator** : i think ill decide once i get the birb

 **yamagator** : bird***

 **Wingman Watery** : b and d arent even close to each other

 **birds of prey** : :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope nothing was offensive in any way;;; esp the gerald one lol  
> ps: i didnt actually watch that movie  
> pps: i dont actually know anything about twice  
> ppps: the birbs are based off the greys i have :D but shd yama get one or two,,, that is the question


End file.
